Apocalipsis RtH Zombie
by mine73
Summary: Nicolás Tenía buena relación con su familia, tenía buen cuerpo ya que era bueno en deportes. Pero todo da un vuelco inesperado. Un brote de una extraña espora viene a causar estragos en la ciudad haciendo a los portadores violentos y de una inconsciencia total, infectando a través de mordeduras¿Cómo se enfrenta Nicolás ante tal adversidad? perdiendo a su familia.
1. Primera Etapa

**Año 2014. 20/11 15:30pm**

 ** _AHORANOTICIAS, información de último minuto._**

 ** _Estamos acá, en el centro hospitalario Lautaro navarro, donde nos llegó la información del extraño comportamiento de pacientes que han ingresado al recinto actuando de manera agresiva y atacando tanto a otros pacientes y médicos dejando a más de cuarenta personas heridas y al parecer tomando los mismos síntomas. Para aclarar un poco más la situación estamos acá con el doctor Michael T. que nos explicará la sintomatología que observó y signos de que los pacientes estarían relatando._**

 ** _–hola, buenas tardes… hablando de los síntomas que estarían presenten en las personas, estas iniciarían teniendo su temperatura corporal elevada a más de 42°C, haciendo que la persona delire y caiga inconsciente, presentando también una disnea, frecuencia cardiaca muy alta. Luego de unas horas la persona enferma comienza a convulsionar hasta que finalmente termina teniendo un paro cardio-respiratorio… -._**

 ** _-¿Está tratando de decir que la persona al final termina muriendo?_**

 ** _-No… de hecho la persona después de un par de minutos logra abrir sus ojos y ataca al instante, tratando de morder a la persona que está cerca de él. Lo más extraño es que siguen sin cambiar sus signos vitales… realmente esto, sorprendería a todo médico._**

 ** _-Lo que dice es que es prácticamente un muerto viviente…_**

 ** _-No, como acabo decir la persona presenta signos vitales muy elevados a lo normal, presenta violencia excesiva, solo desea atacar a otra persona. Les recomiendo que si ustedes o alguien de su familia presenta esta sintomatología, por favor vaya al hospital o clínica más cercana._**

 ** _-Muchas gracias doctor por explicarnos y dar aquella advertencia._**

 ** _-no hay problema, la verdad es que nos corresponde informar al país de este brote de enfer… mierda… un paciente acaba de escapar._**

 ** _-enfoca aquello, ¡enfócalo!… como acá puede mostrar nuestro camarógrafo podemos ver como una persona ha salido del recinto, trataremos de acercarnos para ver si podemos entablar un conversación con el…_**

 ** _-¡Señorita! Es recomendable que no se acerque, es extremadamente violento._**

 ** _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_**

 ** _-¡APAGA LA CAMARA!, ¡APAGA LA CAMARA!_**

 ** _… … … …_**

 ** _Bueno debido a ciertos problemas, hemos cortado la transmisión. Informamos nuevamente a todos los ciudadanos que se mantengan en sus casas y si usted o algún familiar presentan estos síntomas, haga el favor de ir inmediatamente a un centro hospitalario._**

 ** _AQUÍ EN AHORANOTICIAS, cerrando información de último minuto._**

Recuerdo aquella noche en que murió mi padre, mi madre y mi abuela, siendo un completo cobarde observaba como eran brutalmente atacados por mi hermana que había sido mordida por uno de esos infectados, no entiendo como dejé que desmembrara a cada integrante de su familia, de nuestra familia, el miedo absorbió por completo mi valor para poder actuar… no reaccione hasta que mi hermana volteó y se dirigió a donde estaba, dio un gran salto y me tacleó, estaba encima de mí utilizando toda su fuerza para morder mi cuerpo y poder hacer lo mismo que como hizo con la familia. Sigo preguntándome de donde saqué la fuerza para poder empujarla, el cómo tomé el fierro, y la asesiné… yo le había golpeado la cabeza y la vi caer pero no me detuve, seguí repitiendo el acto, hasta que solo logré ver ese rostro desfigurado, como tuve que silenciar el llanto, los gritos de dolor y angustia solo para que no me escucharan las otras bestias que estaban afuera. Solo había dejado aquella sangre desparramada, sintiendo aquel olor metálico que me hacía sentir nauseas.

 _-Tengo que eliminar la sangre de mi cuerpo-._ Solo opté a decir eso con una voz desgarrada, tal vez por el shock de ver como Dayana atacaba a nuestra familia o tal vez el miedo que tenía uniéndolo con la adrenalina. Dirigiéndome al baño logré divisar la mesita que estaba en el pasillo, viendo en ella la foto que nos habíamos sacado durante la ceremonia de mi graduación… y pensar que esto fue hace casi un mes, tenía pensado seguir estudiando, trabajar, tener una economía estable, obtener mi propia casa. Todo eso fue destruido en menos de tres semanas. Por primera vez en mi vida pensé: _–Que mierda es la vida-._

Seguí mi ruta hacia el baño, sin mirar quité mi polera y jeans empapada de ese color carmesí, realmente tenía nauseas al sentir la ropa con esa consistencia. Dejé correr la llave de la tina para verificar si aún había agua. Por suerte, aún la había, me introduje en aquel cubículo haciendo que el líquido incoloro recorriera mi cuerpo, restregando mi cara, mis brazos, mi pecho, tratando de quitar todo rastro de mi acto pasado.

Junto con el correr del agua en mi rostro, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, quería gritar _(pero no podía)_ , maldecir _(¿pero que ganaría?),_ oh, verdad… ganaría el regocijo de lamentarme aún más.

Agachando ligeramente mi cabeza tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me dispuse a pensar otra cosa… Tal vez esto ocurrido nunca lo supere, tal vez tenga pesadillas durante el resto de mi vida, probablemente llegue a pensar en suicidio cuando crea que no podré más… pero no, no me dejaré caer, lo haré por mi familia, utilizaré mi inteligencia al máximo para encontrar salida a esta infección… _-sobreviviré-._

 _-Veamos… hoy es… vaya primero de enero, quien diría que pasaría este año solo, en medio de la carretera, sin ir a ver los fuegos artificiales-._ Se dijo en tono un tanto deprimido.

A las dos semanas de lo ocurrido el chico había dejado la casa de sus padres, no le resultaba segura, ya que los cadáveres se estaban pudriendo y estaban eliminando un pequeño polvillo, del cual Nicolás tenía la certeza de que eran esporas, lo que él no estaba cien por ciento seguro era de que solo la mordedura de un infectado pudiera causar esa transformación, añadiendo que su sector donde residía, estaba siendo constantemente "patrullado" por esas bestias, solo estaba tomando la precaución de no ser atacado. Había tomado su mochila, llenándola de provisiones, un estuche de primeros auxilios, varias botellas con agua, un conjunto pequeño de ropa, una pequeña parca de plástico para así evitar la lluvia y no resfriar, un mapa en el cual tenía varios puntos que podrían ayudarle a sobrevivir y lo más importante, armamento para defenderse de los infectados y de las propias personas consientes ya que comenzaban a atacarse entre sí, robando provisiones.

El chico de cabello algo alborotado había esperado la hora apropiada para poder salir, ya que las bestias disminuían su actividad durante el mediodía. Escabulléndose de manera exitosa, se dispuso a ir a su primer punto demarcado en el mapa demorando cuatro días en llegar pero, para su mala suerte ese lugar estaba ocupado por más infectados que de los que habían alrededor de su casa, con solo echar un vistazo se lograban divisar veinte o más, así que sin dudar dio la vuelta y fue al siguiente punto.

Acá se encuentra ahora, pasado un día y se encuentra camino al segundo lugar donde podría estar a salvo.

Tal vez me tome dos días más en llegar por esta carretera. Si camino una hora avanzaré aproximadamente unos seis o siete kilómetros a paso ligero, también debo tomar en cuenta el atardecer… bien, tengo todo listo, primero debo buscar un refugio, a unos veinte minutos de acá, al sureste, debe de haber una pequeña cabaña.

Pensó Nicolás mientras iba camino a esa cabaña.

Una vez llegado al lugar saca una de sus armas, una pistola de clavos, era algo simple, pero bastante efectivo. Rápidamente se dispone a inspeccionar los alrededores, verificando que no haya ningún infectado, por fortuna no había ninguno fuera del sector, ahora solo quedaba el interior.

Lentamente fue acercándose a la puerta, tomando la manilla, girándola lentamente, hasta que de un portazo el joven se vio tirado en el suelo y siendo apuntado a su cabeza por un revolver. EL tipo observó el rostro sorprendido del peli castaño y luego dirigió la culata del arma a su sien, dejándolo inconsciente.

…

Recuperando de forma lenta la conciencia, trató de colocar sus manos a la cabeza para aliviar un poco el dolor, pero no pudo, las tenía atadas con una soga al igual que sus pies, llevando su mirada algo borrosa divisó al tipo, estaba cerca de una chimenea encendida, revisando el equipaje que llevaba.

 _Mierda, me descuidé, debí ingresar por la puerta trasera… aunque de igual forma habría existido la probabilidad que ocurriese lo mismo. Ahora tengo que concentrarme, pensar en cómo no ser asesinado y poder escapar._

 _-Veo que te has despertado-_

 _._ Nicolás estaba analizando al sujeto de una manera bastante meticulosa. Tomando notas mentales del que podría responder para no ser eliminado.

Levantándose de donde estaba, el pelinegro gira hacia donde estaba el y haciendo una leve mueca, pregunta. _-Tú... ¿Qué tratabas de buscar por estos lugares?-._

 _-Estaba buscando refugio, un lugar para poder pasar la noche-._

Sacando el mapa que no le pertenecía volvió al cuestionario. _-… ¿que son estos puntos marcados en el mapa que llevabas?-._

Él había preguntado, lo que Nicolás por nada del mundo quería responder. Ya que si lo hacía, le robaría el mapa.

El pelinegro impacientándose, sacó su revólver y lo dirigió nuevamente a la cara del sujeto atado, añadiendo un pequeño sonido con el arma.

 _-rápido… responde-._

Al verse completamente arrinconado y amenazado, desvió la mirada, le explicó lo que significaban esos puntos, haciendo que al mismo tiempo el joven bajase el arma y se agachara al mismo nivel, dejando caer las rodillas al suelo _. –ya veo… sabes, no eres un tipo peligroso y pareces altamente inteligente, trabajemos juntos y vayamos a estos lugares-._

 _-Me niego… yo, hago esto solo-_

 _-Lo que dije no fue una pregunta, mocoso-._ Dijo esas palabras mientras llevaba su mano a mi hombro, empujándome a la pared, con la otra tomó mi mentón llevándome peligrosamente a su rostro, e hizo que lo mirara directamente a sus ojos. Por extraño que parezca, sentí como aceleró mi corazón, agitando un poco mi respiración, la verdad nunca me había sentido así y no era por la adrenalina de ser amenazado por él, no, más bien era por el color del iris, sus ojos eran, realmente impresionantes. Tenía un tono grisáceo puro, cristalino. Igual al mármol que tenía en la cocina de mi casa el cual siempre me mantenía fascinado.

Para evitar aquella mirada que hacía agitar mi pecho, decidí aceptar, haciendo que el chico me sacara la soga de los pies, pudiéndome levantar y sacudirlas un poco ya que estaba comenzando a sentir el hormigueo por falta de circulación.

 _-y ¿no me vas a desatar la soga que tengo en mis manos?-._ Le dije mientras le daba a espalda y dirigía la cuerda a sus manos.

Sentí como me dio un pequeño empujón, soltando una pequeña carcajada mientras fraseaba: _-te dejaré así durante esta noche, ya mañana te desataré, por cierto, me llamo Oliver-._

pensó dentro de su cabeza mientras respondía _–Nicolás-._

 _-ok… blancucho, siéntate cerca de la chimenea, de seguro debes tener frío-._

 _-Te acabo de decir mi nombre-._

 _-Sí, sí, blancucho, ahora siéntate-._

Estaba un poco molesto, porque no me llamaba por mi nombre, pero rápidamente pasó a vergüenza ya que un sonar de estómago se hizo notar durante el pequeño lapsus de silencio, haciendo que el pelinegro me observara y soltara una leve mueca, casi como aguantando la risa. Una vez sentado cerca del fuego, Oliver saca una lata de comida, que por cierto, era una de mis tantas provisiones que llevaba en mi mochila. La abrió con cuidado vertiendo el contenido dentro de una pequeña paila y llevándola al fuego, luego de unos minutos, la sacó y lo dejó frente a mí. Una deliciosa olla de fideos con salsa enlatada, listo para comer.

dirigí la mirada al pelinegro… _¿ACASO QUIERE QUE COMA IGUAL QUE UN PERRO? , hay hombre, sabes que soy un ser un humano todavía, podrías desatar la soga de mis manos y dejarme comer como mínimo gesto de civilización._

 _-oye, puedes desatar la cuerda, quiero comer como una persona…-._ Dije, mientras lo seguía observando _–a no ser que… tú… quieras darme de comer_ -. Añadí en un tono sarcástico.

Vi claramente como el tipo dio un suspiro, revolviendo su cabello lacio, no podía creer que realmente estaba pensando el alimentarme. Se sentó a mi lado tomo una cucharada de comida, llevándola a mi boca, por acto de reflejo, me eché para atrás cayendo de espaldas, en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

 _-¿de verdad harás esto?, ¿no me soltaras para poder comer?-._

 _-te dije que lo haría mañana en la mañana, ahora come-._ Realmente era un testarudo, había abierto mi boca a la fuerza, definitivamente me sentía el ser más humillado de la tierra, siendo alimentado igual que un bebé, ya no sabía que era peor, comer como un perro o como un lactante mayor.

 _-vamos blancucho, levántate y sigue comiendo-._

Sin gesticular ninguna palabra, avergonzado y humillado, seguí comiendo los fideos que él me daba hasta terminar la paila. Mientras se levantaba, tomó el artefacto con el cual había preparado la comida, y llevándolo a un lavaplatos, limpiándolo y enjuagándolo con agua de una botella que también era mía.

Al pasar unos veinte o treinta minutos de ininterrumpido silencio, tomé la iniciativa de hablar con él, ya que lo veía muy ensimismado limpiando el revólver con el cual me había apuntado y golpeado anteriormente.

 _-¿Qué tipo de revolver es?, ¿es una Taurus? ¿Una colt talvez?-._

 _-Es una ruger 44 magnum super redhawk-._

 _-vaya, es muy bonita-._

 _-sí, lo es, está hecho de un muy buen material y su acabado está muy bien diseñado, su empuñadura, se adapta perfectamente a mi mano, es una de mis consentidas pero, también tengo la ruger 357 blackhawk- calibre 9x19mm. Es una preciosidad-._

 _-vaya, sí que sabes de mph…-. -que, crees, que estás haciendo-._ Oliver me había tapado la boca y con la mano que tenía el arma, apuntó a una ventana que estaba en una esquina. Se acercó a mi oído y susurrando en tono grave dijo: _-hay infectados, y tal parecen haber llegado bastantes-._ Como pudo darse cuenta de esa manera, yo no había sentido absolutamente nada, y la velocidad con la que reaccionó, igual que un depredador, que agudo era, tal vez por eso se dio cuenta que yo estaba cerca de la cabaña.

En un movimiento veloz y muy silencioso se dirigió a aquella ventana cubierta por tablas de madera, observando por uno de los orificios. Había hecho un gesto de desagrado y yo, al notarlo, supe inmediatamente que no se venía nada bueno de esto. Se acercó a mí rápidamente, yendo hacía mi espalda desatándome las manos.

 _-Tal parece que tendré que soltar la cuerda, terminaste consiguiéndolo, blancucho-._

 _-No me llames así, dime Nicolás-._ Refunfuñe un poco.

 _-prepara tus cosas, nos vamos de acá, no hagas mucho ruido, ya que debes saber que durante la noche estos bicharracos agudizan más sus sentidos-._

Me limité a asentir con mi cabeza. Eso lo sabía de ante mano, ya que durante mi viaje me tocó matar a varios, aprovechando también el analizarlos para observar su comportamiento. Alistando las cosas de manera cuidadosa Oliver se dirige nuevamente hacía mí, explicándome de manera detallada cómo podríamos salir de este lugar sin ser visto por ellos.

 _._ El pelinegro estaba sorprendiéndome cada vez más.

Tal y como decía, nos dirigimos a la puerta trasera de la cabaña, en cuclillas lentamente fue abriendo la puerta, evitando así poder hacer un sonido, una vez abierta y verificando que no hubiese nada de nuestro lado, fuimos dando pasos al unísono, ya logrando una buena distancia de aquellos seres, el chico de la magnum me pide la lata en la cual ya no quedaban fideos. Se la entrego mientras estaba revisando sus bolsillos sacando así unas pequeñas cositas rojas, que por culpa de la oscuridad de la noche no podía ver bien que era, hasta que encendió una de esas la introdujo a la lata, se levantó rápidamente y haciendo una curvatura con su brazo, digna de un jugador de béisbol, la lanza en dirección opuesta a la nuestra.

Otra sorpresa más, Oliver había lanzado esa lata bastante lejos. Al cabo de unos segundos se escucha un fuerte sonido, similar al de un disparo, lo que había dentro eran petardos.

Logré divisar enfocando mi visión, abriendo los parpados en gesto de miedo y asombro la cantidad de infectados que había, no eran ni diez o quince, eran más de treinta bestias. Creo que solo fue suerte que ninguno de ellos notara nuestra presencia. Hizo bien en tirar aquello.

 _-Oliver, de verdad eres alguien muy astuto-._ Articule esas palabras cuando nos dirigíamos a los arbustos de manera que él no pudiera escucharlas pero para mala suerte, lo hizo.

Se había detenido bruscamente volteándose a mirar mi rostro, con un aire de superioridad _. –Gracias, blancucho… -._

 _-Te dije que no me llamaras así-._

Llevó una mano hacia mi cabello revoltoso _. -Tu tampoco lo haces nada de mal, realmente trabajamos bien en equipo-._

Otra vez tenía aquella sensación en el pecho, alcé la vista a su rostro, era casi dos cabezas mal alto que yo. Fue extraño que justo cuando lo observaba, el cielo hace desaparecer su nubosidad, haciendo resaltar más sus ojos grisáceos con la luz de la luna, casi viéndolos como gemas. Mierda, quedé embobado por sus ojos. Quité su mano de mi cabello de manera respetuosa y me adelanté por unos pasos.

 _._

Ahora me tocaba destacar. Sacando el mapa y la libreta, expliqué a donde teníamos que ir, ya que a solo unos cuarenta minutos había otra cabaña alejada de infectados, para poder descansar del largo anochecer que habíamos pasado.


	2. Traslado

Me había quedado durante bastante tiempo al lado de Oliver, observándolo preocupado y palpando cada cierto tiempo su frente notando como lentamente bajaba su fiebre _este imbécil, ¿pensaba que se recuperaría así nada más?, es un completo despreocupado_ , estaba un poco molesto por su salud. _¿Se habría quedado bajo un día de lluvia o haber cruzado un rio o algo similar?... no, lo del río es poco probable, por estos alrededores no creo que haya algo así… bueno al menos eso no lo muestra el mapa._

Una joven había tocado la puerta, estaba tan concentrado y envuelto en mis pensamientos que olvide que había una tercera integrante.

 _-¿Puedo pasar?... -._ Una voz tímida y algo preocupada salía de su boca.

 _-ah… claro pasa, pasa-_.

 _-Ni-Nicolás… no quiero ser pesada o algo pero… no eh comido nada durante dos días… ¿podría comer algo y llenar mi estómago? -._ Francisca se notaba completamente nerviosa y avergonzada, su estómago había dado un gracioso sonido.

 _-Por qué no lo habías dicho antes, hubiésemos comido primero y luego hacer las camas, bajemos, te prepararé algo-._ Me levante del lado de Oliver toqué un poco su frente, por suerte la fiebre estaba bajando, antes de irme puse un paño frio en su frente.

Mientras pisaba cada escalón iba notando más el físico de francisca que estaba delante de mí, tenía una complexión delgada y su cabello tenía un corte similar al de un chico, fácilmente se podría hacer pasar por uno si pudiera. La pequeña se da una pequeña vuelta mientras apuntaba a la mesa y a las latas de provisiones. Tomé algunas latas y le pregunté qué quería comer, la chica regaló una pequeña sonrisa y apuntó la lata de la derecha, eran fideos instantáneos con queso. Mientras prendía la chimenea ya que no había gas en la cocina quise hacer una pequeña broma a la joven.

 _-Después de comer esto el aliento poderoso que tendremos mataría a cualquiera de los infectados-._

Francisca se me queda viendo, con un rostro de nada absoluta pero, después se puso a reír de una manera muy divertida, le dije que bajara un poco el tono de su voz ya que podrían llegar esas "cosas", detuvo en seco su carcajada y tapó su boca con sus manos.

 _-Perdón…-._

 _-No te preocupes, sigue riendo pero un poco más bajo-._

La pequeña asintió.

Con mi broma blanca y la chimenea prendida, me fui al bolso donde tenía un abrelatas, tomé una botella de agua y preparé la comida. Rápidamente llevé la olla al fuego para que se calentara la comida.

- _En unos tres minutos estarán listos, ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras?-._

 _-Mientras… podemos hablar… -._

 _Quiere hablar._ No negaba que me daba la curiosidad del como escapó con su hermana de ese lugar, bueno, sabía solo lo básico y con eso me refiero a que salió y ahora está acá conmigo, en esta casa, necesitaba más, quería los detalles, lo que era antes de la infección pero tenía que ser suave para que así tuviese confianza conmigo _. –Te parece si hacemos un "pregunta tú, respondo yo" y luego "pregunto yo y respondes tú"-._

 _-… no es mala idea, así te conoceré un poco más -._

 _-muy bien, tú empiezas-_. La pequeña me volvía a sonreír, realmente tenía esa honestidad que tenía… mi… hermana, pero eran completamente diferentes.

 _-¿Cuántos años tienes?-._

 _Que pregunta tan simple, no sabe por dónde empezar… una pregunta así… realmente es una niña_. _– Tengo diecinueve años, ahora me toca a mí… ¿Qué es lo que hacías en el pueblo "Mark Petrié"? -._

 _-… estuve pasando mis vacaciones con mi única familia… mí… hermana-._

 _Creo que la cagué_. Su cara cambió completamente, dejó de sonreír, ahora estaba sentada sujetándose las rodillas como si fuese a llorar otra vez _. –Lamento hacer esa pregunta, quizás no fui delicado en preguntar y solo lo dije así nada más-._

 _-no es eso, es que… recordé de que antes que aparecieran esos hijos puta, me había peleado con mi hermana y estuve arruinando nuestras vacaciones con mi mal humor y una rebeldía de mierda… debí aprovechar más tiempo con ella y no pasar enojada…-._

 _-… sabes… antes de la infección también había peleado con mi hermana pequeña… no te lamentes por algo así, tu no sabías que aparecería esta infección y creo que de igual forma pudieron arreglarse… ya que la forma en la que se despidió de ti, lo hizo sonriendo y con paz… bueno al menos eso creo -._ Realmente no sé lo que hago, si estoy consolando o estoy metiendo sal a la herida _. De lo que recuerde nunca tuve que reconfortar y consolar a alguien, tenía una vida plena._

Francisca se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando hacia la olla, me dijo que ya habían pasado los tres minutos, así que me levanté de donde estaba y le serví en un plato, agradeció por la comida y se puso a comer pero estaba callada, probablemente estaba reflexionando pero, había una tensión en el aire, así que para romperla le pregunté algo anexo a lo anterior.

 _-¿Hiciste un conteo de las provisiones que nos quedan? -._

 _-ah… si… hay cinco latas de comida, seis botellas de agua y siete barras de cereal -._

 _Que poco nos queda… Necesitamos encontrar provisiones lo antes posible, de aquí a dos días o tres se acabará, Oliver necesita líquidos y comida para recuperarse…._ Tal vez es una decisión tonta la que iba a tomar pero era necesaria _Tengo que ir a buscar comida._ Decidido, quise decirle a francisca que debía salir.

 _-Francisca… quiero que cuides temporalmente a Oliver, mañana en la madrugada saldré a buscar comida, necesito que lo vigiles-._

 _-¿AH?, ¿quieres que te acompañe?, si los dos vamos… -._

 _-No, no es buena idea, si voy contigo quien vería a Oliver, además de que… me retrasarías, seré honesto… tengo la costumbre de moverme bien, siempre y cuando esté solo, confía, regresaré el mismo día de mañana en la tarde -._

 _-pero… aún tenemos mucha comida -._

Dejé a un lado el plato de comida que tenía sobre mí, posé mi mano sobre la cabeza de la joven y revolví su cabello. _-Oliver necesita comida y beber líquidos ahora que está débil… además… una niña como tú que está en crecimiento necesita tener sus comidas al día -._ La muchacha nuevamente vuelve a sonreír.

 _-¿volverás mañana en la tarde? -._

 _-mañana en la tarde -._

 _-ok, yo cuidaré a ese tipo -._

 _-muchas gracias, francisca -._

Había terminado de comer, lavé y regresé mi plato a su lugar, me había quedado observando una ventana cubierta por unas tablas de madera de la cual se tenía una escasa visión de lo que había afuera, de la nada quede en trance, un montón de recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza haciéndome sentir que el día de hoy fue extraño y emocionante, la adrenalina que sentí al rescatarla, el momento cuando corrimos para alejarnos de los infectados. No puedo creer que después de varios meses vuelvo a tener la compañía que desde un principio no quería o al menos eso me estaba imponiendo.

Un ruido fuerte se escuchó del segundo piso sacándome de aquel trance, me dirigí a la escalera pero antes le dije a la pequeña que se quedara en donde estaba, cuando entré a la habitación vi a Oliver en el suelo tratando de levantarse, rápidamente fui hacia el para poder levantarlo, _realmente tiene un cuerpo pesado_. Cuando lo recosté en la cama nuestras miradas se cruzaron haciéndonos quedar así durante unos segundos, la verdad no pude aguantar mucho tiempo viéndolo de manera directa a sus ojos, así que la desvié hacia otro lado. Seguía observándome, lo podía sentir mientras lo cubría con la sábana.

En un acto repentino vino a mi cabeza el beso que me dio hace unas horas. Me dio curiosidad saber si él recordaba aquello, quería preguntar pero aún estaba en un estado delicado, no quiero molestarlo con preguntas.

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? -._

 _-Aammm… unas horas… ¿tienes sed? ¿Te paso la botella de agua? -. Mierda, ahora me coloco extraño._

 _-Sí, pásamela -._

Cuando le entregué la botella se la llevó de inmediato a la boca bebiendo su contenido _. –Sí que debes tener sed -._ Al momento que di ese comentario, sacó el envase vacío de sus labios dando un comentario que hizo que mi rostro cambiara de color por completo.

 _-Blancucho… Lo que dije hace unas horas… lo dije con honestidad, no por que tuviese fiebre, de verdad eres alguien que me sorprendió desde el primer momento… -._

 _-… ah… mejor… dejemos los halagos para otro día, ahora debes descansar… -._

 _-Y cuando te besé… no sé por qué razón lo hice pero para ese momento ya estaba fuera de mi mismo -._

 _¡RECUERDA TODO!. –… no hables de más… -._

 _-No me arrepiento de lo que hice -._

En ese momento, lo único que opte a hacer fue a salir del cuarto por un momento, sentí incomodidad por sus palabras y molestia conmigo mismo por sentir mi corazón acelerar por un beso _. Debió haber contagiado su resfriado conmigo… si, eso debe ser._ Ya calmado volví a entrar a la pieza para decirle que el día de mañana saldría a buscar comida.

 _-No saldrás de esta casa hasta que yo me recupere-._

 _-¿Y a que se debería la razón? -._

 _-Te ocurrirá algo malo… no quiero que salgas y ya -._

 _-…Estuve varios meses SOLO valiéndome por mí mismo, hasta ahora ningún infectado me ha mordido o lastimado. Sé dónde encontrar comida, además, solo te estoy dando un aviso, llegaré mañana en la tarde-._

 _-No estoy preocupado por los infectados… hablo de la misma gente que está sana… ahora deben seguir buscando a la chica, estoy seguro tomarán venganza, no creo que sepan que hubo terceras personas envueltas…pero… -._

 _-eso ya lo sé… de todas formas no iré muy lejos de aquí, te dejaré anotado los lugares que iré, ¿ahora estas más tranquilo? -._

 _-no quiero… que vayas-._

 _-si iré -. Es un testarudo._ Comenzaba a fastidiarme su manera de ser, ya había tomado la decisión, no echaré pata atrás de esto, tanto Oliver como Francisca necesitan alimentos y agua. No quería hablar más del tema así que me di media vuelta y me fui a preparar las cosas para el día de mañana dejando tras de mi a un pelinegro resfriado y molesto.

Dejando las cosas listas fui donde la pequeña que estaba cerca de la chimenea, sentada, observando hipnotizada el fuego y las chispas que salían.

 _-Tengo todo listo, ahora debemos ir a dormir -._

 _-… sabes, tú y ese tipo hacen una linda pareja -._

 _-¿QUE?, oye, oye, oye no somos pareja romántica ni nada, solo hicimos un trato de que estaríamos juntos durante el viaje, nada más -. Me coloco nervioso por unas simples palabras, que vergonzoso._

 _-¿pareja romántica?, jajaja, no, no me refería a eso, lo decía como pareja de grupo… se nota que se preocupa por ti… aunque… no estaría mal que lo fueran, de seguro también se verían bien de esa forma -._

 _-Quién te enseñó a decir esas cosas, pequeña impura -._

 _-Mi hermana, jajaja… ella… leía cosas, novelas sobre hombres que eran parejas de otros hombres… como le llamaba… ¿BL?... no me acuerdo -._

Un calor se fue a mi cara, vergüenza era lo que sentía, recordé nuevamente lo que pasaba antes de la infección, ¿cuán libre era la gente de ver novelas homosexuales?, nunca eh estado en contra de eso, nunca me disgustó ver a mis amigos estar con sus parejas del mismo sexo. Para detener esta conversación extraña que tenía con francisca le dije _: -Realmente no se de lo que me estás hablando, mejor vamos a dormir, que mañana será un largo día-._

 _-ok… hay que apagar el fuego… ¿verdad? -._

 _-No, no hace falta -._

Nos recostamos cerca del fuego, lentamente fui relajándome, haciendo descansar mi cuerpo sobre las sabanas sin antes recordar la frase que el ojigris habló "no me arrepiento de nada" y la frase de la pequeña francisca "hacen buena pareja". Sonreí durante unos momentos, como pude conocer a esta gente tan particular, probablemente mi familia decidió después de varios meses que comenzara a dejar de estar solo. La tranquilidad del momento y la inquietud que llegué a pensar del futuro hicieron que cayera en un sueño profundo.

…

…

…

Un joven se encontraba en un cuarto, otra vez había sido trasladado junto con ÉL, una pequeña lámpara que colgaba se movía de un lado para otro en un movimiento involuntario, le indicaba ciertos puntos de aquella habitación oscura, lo que iba mostrando lentamente eran las peores cosas que se podría encontrar esa persona, cadáveres y personas torturadas, charcos de sangre y residuos desagradables…el muchacho no podía moverse y salir de ahí ya que sus brazos y piernas estaban atados con fuertes cadenas. Tenía algunas heridas en sus muñecas debido al frío metal que lo capturaba… anteriormente ya había sido violado… La bestia que lo había capturado era de la peor clase. El muchacho estaba recordando como ese despreciable hombre había sido amable con él al principio, mostrándole una falsa seguridad y cobijo, diciéndole que estaría a salvo de la infección. Cuan estúpido fue ese joven en caer ante la sonrisa del guapo hombre.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado de esa manera?, ¿Cuántos meses han pasado de la infección?, ¿Por qué él ha sido el único que sobrevivió a tanta tortura?, ¿Por qué ese hombre lo sigue dejando convida? ¿Por qué no lo asesina de una buena vez?

Un sonido fuerte vino del fondo de esa pieza del terror haciendo que el joven reaccionara y recogiese su cuerpo, como si con eso pudiese proteger lo único que le quedaba, era la puerta, estaba siendo abierta por esa bestia de doble cara. Cada paso que marcaba ese hombre hacía el cuerpo del joven temblar del miedo.

El hombre de contextura corpulenta, con el cabello hacia atrás y un rostro tranquilo se puso a la altura de su querida presa llevando su mano al cabello del chico que temblaba de miedo. _–Tranquilo, el día de hoy no te haré nada malo, debes entender que hago esto solo porque quiero que seas dócil y fiel -._ El hombre le entregó una sonrisa al tembloroso chico _. –Acerca tu cuerpo a mí, vamos, no tengas miedo -._

Al joven no le quedaba de otra que ser sumiso con ese hombre ya que no quería recibir más abusos. Cuando se acercó, el hombre de cabello blanco puso un collar en el cuello del chico y desató las cadenas que tenía en piernas y brazos. Mientras lo hacía el guapo hombre inesperadamente besa los labios del chico _. –Hoy tengo que lavar tu cuerpo, acompáñame al baño-._

El chico de dieciocho años trató de levantarse pero, lo débil que estaba y consumido por el miedo hacía que sus piernas quedaran en el suelo, tomó un poco de aire y con un último esfuerzo logró levantarse. El hombre puso una soga en el collar previamente puesto y lo jaló impulsando al joven a que caminara _. –Hoy yo te lavaré, como tu dueño debo cuidar de ti -._ El chico de cabello azulado solo se limitó a asentir.

Llegando al cuarto de baño, el peliblanco desata la soga del collar y hace que ingrese el chico primero. El baño tenía lo necesario para el aseo personal, agua limpia, jabón y shampoo _. –Sácate la ropa -_. El chico había recibido una orden, sin objetar, dejó su cuerpo desnudo haciéndose ver algunos golpes.

Volvía a ver su cuerpo desnudo, y notó aquellos morenotes… de alguna forma los golpes eran solo por los fallidos intentos de huida que el chico intentaba hacer, ya había aprendido que no podía huir de él. De forma lenta se estaba acostumbrado al trato que tenía, si solo se rinde ante él, podrá tener libertades… solo… tenía que entregar su cuerpo y darle el placer a ese hombre.

 _–Ven, siéntate acá -._ El hombre corpulento dejó una pequeña silla frente a él. _–Te lavaré el cabello primero, luego tu cuerpo -._

Una vez sentado, el peliblanco toma un jarro lleno de agua y lo vierte en el cabello del chico, el agua estaba tibia, tenía que tener la precaución de que su presa no se enfermara, puso el shampoo masajeando el cabello largo del pequeño y lo enjuagó. Cuando ya estaba limpio el pelo de su chico, tomó una esponja puso jabón y fue dando suaves masajes, sacando toda impureza del cuerpo de su extraña obsesión, llegando cada vez más a la intimidad del chico peli azul, el peliblanco se sintió excitado. Le había dicho que no le haría nada malo pero su instinto pudo con él. _–Si eres obediente ahora no te lastimaré -_. Lentamente fue llevando su mano derecha al miembro del chico, mientras que con la izquierda seguía limpiando su cuerpo.

El joven quería huir de ese momento pero no podía, ya que sus piernas estaban débiles, todo de él estaba cansado y débil. El peli azul llevó sus manos al brazo de su captor queriendo evitar el subir y bajar de aquella mano que involuntariamente estaba haciendo su cuerpo estremecer _. –No trates de resistirte, déjate llevar -_. Las palabras que el peliblanco dirigió al oído del sumiso hicieron que el joven dejara de hacer ese penoso forcejeo. _–Muy bien, ahora sí que estas obediente… probablemente te de una recompensa -_. El corpulento hombre soltó la esponja y llevó sus dedos a la zona posterior del chico dando pequeños círculos con su dedo medio, se fue adentrando al interior de su sumisa presa. El chico dio un pequeño gemir, haciendo que el peliblanco siguiera en su jugueteo manipulador.

 _Por favor, que no sea tan duro como la última vez._ Esas palabras se hicieron resonar hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

El hombre de doble cara cada vez se estaba entusiasmando más con él, quería que su miembro estuviese dentro pero dijo que le daría una recompensa y sabía que para el chico no había mejor recompensa que no lastimarle demasiado o abusar del hasta el final. _Pronto se entregará por completo, yo lo sé, me necesitará tarde o temprano_. Acelerando más la masturbación del chico tanto delantera como posterior, hizo que la voz del sumiso aumentara haciéndolo gemir cada vez más seguido… luego de un tiempo el peli azul no pudo aguantar más viniéndose en la mano de aquella bestia.

El hombre sacó sus manos del chico llevándose la derecha a la boca para lamer el dulce néctar de su preciado trofeo. _–Vez, te dije que te recompensaría, esta vez lo dejaremos así, dejaré que termines de asearte tú solo… -_. El hombre le regaló un beso en la mejilla _. –Y casi lo olvido, no trates de escapar o cometer un intento de suicidio… mi querida presa -._


	3. atrapado

Me había quedado durante bastante tiempo al lado de Oliver, observándolo preocupado y palpando cada cierto tiempo su frente notando como lentamente bajaba su fiebre _este imbécil, ¿pensaba que se recuperaría así nada más?, es un completo despreocupado_ , estaba un poco molesto por su salud. _¿Se habría quedado bajo un día de lluvia o haber cruzado un rio o algo similar?... no, lo del río es poco probable, por estos alrededores no creo que haya algo así… bueno al menos eso no lo muestra el mapa._

Una joven había tocado la puerta, estaba tan concentrado y envuelto en mis pensamientos que olvide que había una tercera integrante.

 _-¿Puedo pasar?... -._ Una voz tímida y algo preocupada salía de su boca.

 _-ah… claro pasa, pasa-_.

 _-Ni-Nicolás… no quiero ser pesada o algo pero… no eh comido nada durante dos días… ¿podría comer algo y llenar mi estómago? -._ Francisca se notaba completamente nerviosa y avergonzada, su estómago había dado un gracioso sonido.

 _-Por qué no lo habías dicho antes, hubiésemos comido primero y luego hacer las camas, bajemos, te prepararé algo-._ Me levante del lado de Oliver toqué un poco su frente, por suerte la fiebre estaba bajando, antes de irme puse un paño frio en su frente.

Mientras pisaba cada escalón iba notando más el físico de francisca que estaba delante de mí, tenía una complexión delgada y su cabello tenía un corte similar al de un chico, fácilmente se podría hacer pasar por uno si pudiera. La pequeña se da una pequeña vuelta mientras apuntaba a la mesa y a las latas de provisiones. Tomé algunas latas y le pregunté qué quería comer, la chica regaló una pequeña sonrisa y apuntó la lata de la derecha, eran fideos instantáneos con queso. Mientras prendía la chimenea ya que no había gas en la cocina quise hacer una pequeña broma a la joven.

 _-Después de comer esto el aliento poderoso que tendremos mataría a cualquiera de los infectados-._

Francisca se me queda viendo, con un rostro de nada absoluta pero, después se puso a reír de una manera muy divertida, le dije que bajara un poco el tono de su voz ya que podrían llegar esas "cosas", detuvo en seco su carcajada y tapó su boca con sus manos.

 _-Perdón…-._

 _-No te preocupes, sigue riendo pero un poco más bajo-._

La pequeña asintió.

Con mi broma blanca y la chimenea prendida, me fui al bolso donde tenía un abrelatas, tomé una botella de agua y preparé la comida. Rápidamente llevé la olla al fuego para que se calentara la comida.

- _En unos tres minutos estarán listos, ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras?-._

 _-Mientras… podemos hablar… -._

 _Quiere hablar._ No negaba que me daba la curiosidad del como escapó con su hermana de ese lugar, bueno, sabía solo lo básico y con eso me refiero a que salió y ahora está acá conmigo, en esta casa, necesitaba más, quería los detalles, lo que era antes de la infección pero tenía que ser suave para que así tuviese confianza conmigo _. –Te parece si hacemos un "pregunta tú, respondo yo" y luego "pregunto yo y respondes tú"-._

 _-… no es mala idea, así te conoceré un poco más -._

 _-muy bien, tú empiezas-_. La pequeña me volvía a sonreír, realmente tenía esa honestidad que tenía… mi… hermana, pero eran completamente diferentes.

 _-¿Cuántos años tienes?-._

 _Que pregunta tan simple, no sabe por dónde empezar… una pregunta así… realmente es una niña_. _– Tengo diecinueve años, ahora me toca a mí… ¿Qué es lo que hacías en el pueblo "Mark Petrié"? -._

 _-… estuve pasando mis vacaciones con mi única familia… mí… hermana-._

 _Creo que la cagué_. Su cara cambió completamente, dejó de sonreír, ahora estaba sentada sujetándose las rodillas como si fuese a llorar otra vez _. –Lamento hacer esa pregunta, quizás no fui delicado en preguntar y solo lo dije así nada más-._

 _-no es eso, es que… recordé de que antes que aparecieran esos hijos puta, me había peleado con mi hermana y estuve arruinando nuestras vacaciones con mi mal humor y una rebeldía de mierda… debí aprovechar más tiempo con ella y no pasar enojada…-._

 _-… sabes… antes de la infección también había peleado con mi hermana pequeña… no te lamentes por algo así, tu no sabías que aparecería esta infección y creo que de igual forma pudieron arreglarse… ya que la forma en la que se despidió de ti, lo hizo sonriendo y con paz… bueno al menos eso creo -._ Realmente no sé lo que hago, si estoy consolando o estoy metiendo sal a la herida _. De lo que recuerde nunca tuve que reconfortar y consolar a alguien, tenía una vida plena._

Francisca se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando hacia la olla, me dijo que ya habían pasado los tres minutos, así que me levanté de donde estaba y le serví en un plato, agradeció por la comida y se puso a comer pero estaba callada, probablemente estaba reflexionando pero, había una tensión en el aire, así que para romperla le pregunté algo anexo a lo anterior.

 _-¿Hiciste un conteo de las provisiones que nos quedan? -._

 _-ah… si… hay cinco latas de comida, seis botellas de agua y siete barras de cereal -._

 _Que poco nos queda… Necesitamos encontrar provisiones lo antes posible, de aquí a dos días o tres se acabará, Oliver necesita líquidos y comida para recuperarse…._ Tal vez es una decisión tonta la que iba a tomar pero era necesaria _Tengo que ir a buscar comida._ Decidido, quise decirle a francisca que debía salir.

 _-Francisca… quiero que cuides temporalmente a Oliver, mañana en la madrugada saldré a buscar comida, necesito que lo vigiles-._

 _-¿AH?, ¿quieres que te acompañe?, si los dos vamos… -._

 _-No, no es buena idea, si voy contigo quien vería a Oliver, además de que… me retrasarías, seré honesto… tengo la costumbre de moverme bien, siempre y cuando esté solo, confía, regresaré el mismo día de mañana en la tarde -._

 _-pero… aún tenemos mucha comida -._

Dejé a un lado el plato de comida que tenía sobre mí, posé mi mano sobre la cabeza de la joven y revolví su cabello. _-Oliver necesita comida y beber líquidos ahora que está débil… además… una niña como tú que está en crecimiento necesita tener sus comidas al día -._ La muchacha nuevamente vuelve a sonreír.

 _-¿volverás mañana en la tarde? -._

 _-mañana en la tarde -._

 _-ok, yo cuidaré a ese tipo -._

 _-muchas gracias, francisca -._

Había terminado de comer, lavé y regresé mi plato a su lugar, me había quedado observando una ventana cubierta por unas tablas de madera de la cual se tenía una escasa visión de lo que había afuera, de la nada quede en trance, un montón de recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza haciéndome sentir que el día de hoy fue extraño y emocionante, la adrenalina que sentí al rescatarla, el momento cuando corrimos para alejarnos de los infectados. No puedo creer que después de varios meses vuelvo a tener la compañía que desde un principio no quería o al menos eso me estaba imponiendo.

Un ruido fuerte se escuchó del segundo piso sacándome de aquel trance, me dirigí a la escalera pero antes le dije a la pequeña que se quedara en donde estaba, cuando entré a la habitación vi a Oliver en el suelo tratando de levantarse, rápidamente fui hacia el para poder levantarlo, _realmente tiene un cuerpo pesado_. Cuando lo recosté en la cama nuestras miradas se cruzaron haciéndonos quedar así durante unos segundos, la verdad no pude aguantar mucho tiempo viéndolo de manera directa a sus ojos, así que la desvié hacia otro lado. Seguía observándome, lo podía sentir mientras lo cubría con la sábana.

En un acto repentino vino a mi cabeza el beso que me dio hace unas horas. Me dio curiosidad saber si él recordaba aquello, quería preguntar pero aún estaba en un estado delicado, no quiero molestarlo con preguntas.

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? -._

 _-Aammm… unas horas… ¿tienes sed? ¿Te paso la botella de agua? -. Mierda, ahora me coloco extraño._

 _-Sí, pásamela -._

Cuando le entregué la botella se la llevó de inmediato a la boca bebiendo su contenido _. –Sí que debes tener sed -._ Al momento que di ese comentario, sacó el envase vacío de sus labios dando un comentario que hizo que mi rostro cambiara de color por completo.

 _-Blancucho… Lo que dije hace unas horas… lo dije con honestidad, no por que tuviese fiebre, de verdad eres alguien que me sorprendió desde el primer momento… -._

 _-… ah… mejor… dejemos los halagos para otro día, ahora debes descansar… -._

 _-Y cuando te besé… no sé por qué razón lo hice pero para ese momento ya estaba fuera de mi mismo -._

 _¡RECUERDA TODO!. –… no hables de más… -._

 _-No me arrepiento de lo que hice -._

En ese momento, lo único que opte a hacer fue a salir del cuarto por un momento, sentí incomodidad por sus palabras y molestia conmigo mismo por sentir mi corazón acelerar por un beso _. Debió haber contagiado su resfriado conmigo… si, eso debe ser._ Ya calmado volví a entrar a la pieza para decirle que el día de mañana saldría a buscar comida.

 _-No saldrás de esta casa hasta que yo me recupere-._

 _-¿Y a que se debería la razón? -._

 _-Te ocurrirá algo malo… no quiero que salgas y ya -._

 _-…Estuve varios meses SOLO valiéndome por mí mismo, hasta ahora ningún infectado me ha mordido o lastimado. Sé dónde encontrar comida, además, solo te estoy dando un aviso, llegaré mañana en la tarde-._

 _-No estoy preocupado por los infectados… hablo de la misma gente que está sana… ahora deben seguir buscando a la chica, estoy seguro tomarán venganza, no creo que sepan que hubo terceras personas envueltas…pero… -._

 _-eso ya lo sé… de todas formas no iré muy lejos de aquí, te dejaré anotado los lugares que iré, ¿ahora estas más tranquilo? -._

 _-no quiero… que vayas-._

 _-si iré -. Es un testarudo._ Comenzaba a fastidiarme su manera de ser, ya había tomado la decisión, no echaré pata atrás de esto, tanto Oliver como Francisca necesitan alimentos y agua. No quería hablar más del tema así que me di media vuelta y me fui a preparar las cosas para el día de mañana dejando tras de mi a un pelinegro resfriado y molesto.

Dejando las cosas listas fui donde la pequeña que estaba cerca de la chimenea, sentada, observando hipnotizada el fuego y las chispas que salían.

 _-Tengo todo listo, ahora debemos ir a dormir -._

 _-… sabes, tú y ese tipo hacen una linda pareja -._

 _-¿QUE?, oye, oye, oye no somos pareja romántica ni nada, solo hicimos un trato de que estaríamos juntos durante el viaje, nada más -. Me coloco nervioso por unas simples palabras, que vergonzoso._

 _-¿pareja romántica?, jajaja, no, no me refería a eso, lo decía como pareja de grupo… se nota que se preocupa por ti… aunque… no estaría mal que lo fueran, de seguro también se verían bien de esa forma -._

 _-Quién te enseñó a decir esas cosas, pequeña impura -._

 _-Mi hermana, jajaja… ella… leía cosas, novelas sobre hombres que eran parejas de otros hombres… como le llamaba… ¿BL?... no me acuerdo -._

Un calor se fue a mi cara, vergüenza era lo que sentía, recordé nuevamente lo que pasaba antes de la infección, ¿cuán libre era la gente de ver novelas homosexuales?, nunca eh estado en contra de eso, nunca me disgustó ver a mis amigos estar con sus parejas del mismo sexo. Para detener esta conversación extraña que tenía con francisca le dije _: -Realmente no se de lo que me estás hablando, mejor vamos a dormir, que mañana será un largo día-._

 _-ok… hay que apagar el fuego… ¿verdad? -._

 _-No, no hace falta -._

Nos recostamos cerca del fuego, lentamente fui relajándome, haciendo descansar mi cuerpo sobre las sabanas sin antes recordar la frase que el ojigris habló "no me arrepiento de nada" y la frase de la pequeña francisca "hacen buena pareja". Sonreí durante unos momentos, como pude conocer a esta gente tan particular, probablemente mi familia decidió después de varios meses que comenzara a dejar de estar solo. La tranquilidad del momento y la inquietud que llegué a pensar del futuro hicieron que cayera en un sueño profundo.

…

…

…

Un joven se encontraba en un cuarto, otra vez había sido trasladado junto con ÉL, una pequeña lámpara que colgaba se movía de un lado para otro en un movimiento involuntario, le indicaba ciertos puntos de aquella habitación oscura, lo que iba mostrando lentamente eran las peores cosas que se podría encontrar esa persona, cadáveres y personas torturadas, charcos de sangre y residuos desagradables…el muchacho no podía moverse y salir de ahí ya que sus brazos y piernas estaban atados con fuertes cadenas. Tenía algunas heridas en sus muñecas debido al frío metal que lo capturaba… anteriormente ya había sido violado… La bestia que lo había capturado era de la peor clase. El muchacho estaba recordando como ese despreciable hombre había sido amable con él al principio, mostrándole una falsa seguridad y cobijo, diciéndole que estaría a salvo de la infección. Cuan estúpido fue ese joven en caer ante la sonrisa del guapo hombre.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado de esa manera?, ¿Cuántos meses han pasado de la infección?, ¿Por qué él ha sido el único que sobrevivió a tanta tortura?, ¿Por qué ese hombre lo sigue dejando convida? ¿Por qué no lo asesina de una buena vez?

Un sonido fuerte vino del fondo de esa pieza del terror haciendo que el joven reaccionara y recogiese su cuerpo, como si con eso pudiese proteger lo único que le quedaba, era la puerta, estaba siendo abierta por esa bestia de doble cara. Cada paso que marcaba ese hombre hacía el cuerpo del joven temblar del miedo.

El hombre de contextura corpulenta, con el cabello hacia atrás y un rostro tranquilo se puso a la altura de su querida presa llevando su mano al cabello del chico que temblaba de miedo. _–Tranquilo, el día de hoy no te haré nada malo, debes entender que hago esto solo porque quiero que seas dócil y fiel -._ El hombre le entregó una sonrisa al tembloroso chico _. –Acerca tu cuerpo a mí, vamos, no tengas miedo -._

Al joven no le quedaba de otra que ser sumiso con ese hombre ya que no quería recibir más abusos. Cuando se acercó, el hombre de cabello blanco puso un collar en el cuello del chico y desató las cadenas que tenía en piernas y brazos. Mientras lo hacía el guapo hombre inesperadamente besa los labios del chico _. –Hoy tengo que lavar tu cuerpo, acompáñame al baño-._

El chico de dieciocho años trató de levantarse pero, lo débil que estaba y consumido por el miedo hacía que sus piernas quedaran en el suelo, tomó un poco de aire y con un último esfuerzo logró levantarse. El hombre puso una soga en el collar previamente puesto y lo jaló impulsando al joven a que caminara _. –Hoy yo te lavaré, como tu dueño debo cuidar de ti -._ El chico de cabello azulado solo se limitó a asentir.

Llegando al cuarto de baño, el peliblanco desata la soga del collar y hace que ingrese el chico primero. El baño tenía lo necesario para el aseo personal, agua limpia, jabón y shampoo _. –Sácate la ropa -_. El chico había recibido una orden, sin objetar, dejó su cuerpo desnudo haciéndose ver algunos golpes.

Volvía a ver su cuerpo desnudo, y notó aquellos morenotes… de alguna forma los golpes eran solo por los fallidos intentos de huida que el chico intentaba hacer, ya había aprendido que no podía huir de él. De forma lenta se estaba acostumbrado al trato que tenía, si solo se rinde ante él, podrá tener libertades… solo… tenía que entregar su cuerpo y darle el placer a ese hombre.

 _–_ _Ven, siéntate acá -._ El hombre corpulento dejó una pequeña silla frente a él. _–Te lavaré el cabello primero, luego tu cuerpo -._

Una vez sentado, el peliblanco toma un jarro lleno de agua y lo vierte en el cabello del chico, el agua estaba tibia, tenía que tener la precaución de que su presa no se enfermara, puso el shampoo masajeando el cabello largo del pequeño y lo enjuagó. Cuando ya estaba limpio el pelo de su chico, tomó una esponja puso jabón y fue dando suaves masajes, sacando toda impureza del cuerpo de su extraña obsesión, llegando cada vez más a la intimidad del chico peli azul, el peliblanco se sintió excitado. Le había dicho que no le haría nada malo pero su instinto pudo con él. _–Si eres obediente ahora no te lastimaré -_. Lentamente fue llevando su mano derecha al miembro del chico, mientras que con la izquierda seguía limpiando su cuerpo.

El joven quería huir de ese momento pero no podía, ya que sus piernas estaban débiles, todo de él estaba cansado y débil. El peli azul llevó sus manos al brazo de su captor queriendo evitar el subir y bajar de aquella mano que involuntariamente estaba haciendo su cuerpo estremecer _. –No trates de resistirte, déjate llevar -_. Las palabras que el peliblanco dirigió al oído del sumiso hicieron que el joven dejara de hacer ese penoso forcejeo. _–Muy bien, ahora sí que estas obediente… probablemente te de una recompensa -_. El corpulento hombre soltó la esponja y llevó sus dedos a la zona posterior del chico dando pequeños círculos con su dedo medio, se fue adentrando al interior de su sumisa presa. El chico dio un pequeño gemir, haciendo que el peliblanco siguiera en su jugueteo manipulador.

 _Por favor, que no sea tan duro como la última vez._ Esas palabras se hicieron resonar hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

El hombre de doble cara cada vez se estaba entusiasmando más con él, quería que su miembro estuviese dentro pero dijo que le daría una recompensa y sabía que para el chico no había mejor recompensa que no lastimarle demasiado o abusar del hasta el final. _Pronto se entregará por completo, yo lo sé, me necesitará tarde o temprano_. Acelerando más la masturbación del chico tanto delantera como posterior, hizo que la voz del sumiso aumentara haciéndolo gemir cada vez más seguido… luego de un tiempo el peli azul no pudo aguantar más viniéndose en la mano de aquella bestia.

El hombre sacó sus manos del chico llevándose la derecha a la boca para lamer el dulce néctar de su preciado trofeo. _–Vez, te dije que te recompensaría, esta vez lo dejaremos así, dejaré que termines de asearte tú solo… -_. El hombre le regaló un beso en la mejilla _. –Y casi lo olvido, no trates de escapar o cometer un intento de suicidio… mi querida presa -._


	4. Conocido, Desconocido

La noche sí que fue larga, había descansado lo suficiente para ir a buscar lo que fuese necesario para nuestro minúsculo trio de personas que en menos de una semana se formó. Dentro de mi mochila tenía listo el mapa de repuesto, una botella de agua y una barra de cereal. Ya teniendo todo en orden hable con francisca pidiendo que cuidara bien de ella y Oliver. Llevé la mirada hacía la escalera _Así que no va a bajar… debe seguir enojado… me lo esperaba ._

 _-Probablemente siga durmiendo -._ Dijo francisca, observándome con su rostro un poco afligido.

 _-Si… tal vez sea como dices… -._

 _-¿Qué arma planeas llevar en caso de que aparezcan infectados? … -._

 _-Bueno… las únicas cosas que llevaré será mi pistola de clavos y esta navaja -._

 _-¿Estás seguro de solo llevar eso?, porque no llevas contigo una de esas armas que les saqué a esos malditos -._

 _-No, no es buena idea, necesito estar lo más liviano posible, si llevo una de esas serían cuatro o cinco kilos extra, además de que no se manejarlas… -._ La idea de francisca no estaba del todo mal, pero llevarla también implicaría que si llegara a encontrarme con uno de esos hombres, notarían que la semiautomática es de ellos y eso aumentaría las probabilidades de morir. No quería preocupar demasiado a la pequeña explicándole demasiado de esto _. –Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ahora, o sino cuando regrese será muy tarde -._ Me aproximé a la puerta verificando que no hubiese ningún infectado. Por suerte en la parte frontal no había nada. _–Francisca, verifica en la ventana trasera si no hay nada -._ La pequeña obedeció y se fue rápido a la ventana indicada, levantó la mano y la agitó dando señal de que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Como si de flash se tratase vuelve a mí regalándome un fuerte abrazo pidiendo que tuviese cuidado.

 _-Por favor regresa lo antes posible -._

 _-Lo haré… doy palabra de ello -._ Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente mientras que ella estaba detrás mío esperando a cerrar la puerta y poder colocar el seguro. Logré salir por completo de la casa, ahora estaba camino a un mini Marquet que estaba a unos cincuenta minutos de la cabaña, si todo iba bien, podría llegar sin preocupaciones antes del atardecer.

Por fortuna en todo el camino solo logré encontrar a cuatro infectados, tres de ellos eran igual a cualquier otro pero el cuarto tenía un aspecto diferente a los del resto, había confirmado la duda que tenía el día anterior, era un ser completamente diferente. Era el mismo infectado pero en el lado derecho de su cabeza se estaba formando una planta, similar a un hongo, lo tenía pegado al cráneo, gran parte de las "raíces" cubrían los ojos de esa cosa. Lo más extraño es que su comportamiento era diferente a los otros infectados al momento de atacar y lo podía describir en carne propia. Había sido más sigiloso posible evitando encontrarme frente a frente con el extraño infectado pero, esta cosa estaba atenta al sonido _. ¿Acaso esta espora… está evolucionando? ._ Tal vez si lo está, pero para que haya un proceso así de acelerado deben pasar años, incluso décadas, cuando regrese a la cabaña anotaré todo lo necesario y poder ser precavido con estas nuevas etapas de infección.

Ya estando a unos minutos de llegar, logré divisar el pequeño mini Marquet. No quería acelerar el paso, ya que si había un infectado así, podría haber muchos más. Siendo muy sigiloso rodee el pequeño supermercado, verificando que no hubiese nada peligroso, ya llevaba más de la mitad del lugar verificado.

Al momento de ver la última parte, veo una mano tapando mi boca y sentir la boquilla de un arma en mi cien _Mierda, estaba preocupado por los infectados y no por la gente, que idiota fui… Oliver… tenías razón_. En ese momento pensé que iba a morir, la voz de ese hombre hizo que se me erizara la piel.

 _–Quédate quieto, no hagas ruido y no intentes hacer ningún movimiento o te mato -._

Me quedé quieto, mientras sacaba su mano de mi boca, se puso a registrar lo que tenía en mi bolso _. . Nicolás, solo has lo que te diga, si se lleva las cosas no importará solo tienes que seguir vivo_. Varios pensamientos fueron a mi cabeza, solo quería sobrevivir.

 _-Veo que eres un pequeño gorrión que está en busca de provisiones… ¿a quienes tienes que darles de comer? ¿Eh?, puedes hablar -._

 _–A nadie, viajo solo, estaba en busca de comida porque solo me quedan esa botella de agua y una barra de cereal -._

 _–Así que estas solo… jajajaja, pero que mal mentiroso eres, mi pequeño gorrión-._ El hombre comenzaba a reír de una forma sarcástica _. –Voltéate hacia mí -_. En ese momento giré hacia él, pudiendo observar cómo era, hombre alto, fornido, con un cabello blanco y mirada asesina. – _Mmmm, sabes, el día de ayer mandé a un par de obedientes muchachos a que persiguieran a unas chicas que se habían escapado y… lamentablemente fueron asesinados por alguien cruel y despiadado…-_. Mientras hablaba, su mirada asesina cambió, mostrando tristeza por aquellos hombres de los cuales uno, había matado yo _. –Eran tan buenos chicos… y que les hayan propinado una bala en sus cabecitas, en realidad ellos no lo merecían…una pena la verdad… bueno, para llegar al meollo del asunto, estoy buscando personalmente a quienes eliminaron a mis mascotas y a una jovencita que logró escapar… ¿De casualidad, no habrás visto por estos alrededores a los posibles culpables de ese horrible asesinato? -._

 _-No… recién llegué a este lugar, solo vine a buscar comida -._

 _–Mmmm… espero que no estés mintiéndome de nuevo pequeño -._

 _–No te estoy mintiendo, llegué a este lugar por mera casualidad -._

 _–… Está bien pequeño…deja de mentir, no te mataré… se nota que eres un chico con agallas después de sobrevivir hasta ahora, si ya no quieres ser un pequeño cachorro, puedes ir al pueblo que tomé hace un tiempo, debes ir por la carretera, se llama "Marc Petrié" y… para que no te asesinen uno de los míos debes decir que quieres hablar con Alfa-._

 _–Lo tendré en cuenta… ahora… podría por favor bajar el arma, ya debería saber que tengo una navaja y una pistola de clavos, no podría hacer gran cosa frente a un hombre con un revolver -._

 _-¡oh! Verdad, jajajaja, lo lamento…bueno yo ya debo irme, ya sabes, debo matar a los malditos que asesinaron a los míos… no olvides lo que te ofrecí, puedo darte un muy buen puesto, cachorrito. Bye-bye -._

Mientras veía que aquel hombre iba desapareciendo entre los arbustos, sentí como mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear haciéndome caer de rodillas. _._ El miedo que tenía hacía ese hombre no me permitía analizar nada de su persona, definitivamente no fue lo mismo que cuando conocí a Oliver, él pudo haber colocado también un arma en mi cabeza pero tenía el instinto seguro de que no lo haría, la sensación que me produjo Oliver al conocerlo fue completamente diferente. De igual forma este fue el hombre que mando a matar a francisca y a su hermana. _._ Di un fuerte golpe a mis piernas, haciéndolas reaccionar otra vez. Ese mismo dolor al mismo tiempo hizo que mi miedo se esfumara y calmara mi cabeza.

No era momento para quedarse quieto, ese hombre ya se había ido, ya no era un peligro por el momento, ahora solo debía enfocar mi mente en la comida que necesitan Oliver y francisca.

Levantándome de una vez fui a la entrada del negocio, di pequeños golpecitos en una de las puertas, habían salido dos infectados detrás de unos estantes, les apunté con el arma y dos clavos fueron a parar a las cabezas de esas cosas. Tenía que verificar así que nuevamente di otros golpecitos, no salía absolutamente nada.

Ingresé al pequeño supermercado, observando todos los ángulos posibles, no quería que mientras cargara el alimento, por un descuido, apareciera una de esas cosas y me transformara. Cuando vi que el lugar estaba limpio me dirigí a los estantes que decían "enlatados". Por fortuna aún estaban con varios tarros de frutas, verduras y comida lista para preparar. Tomé todo lo necesario dejando espacio para las otras cosas.

Cuando estaba listo para ir al otro estante, escuché un ruido que provenía fuera del lugar. No era el sonido de una persona, era el de un infectado, pronto se escucharon más ruidos del exterior. El maldito lugar se estaba llenando de ellos y estaba siendo rodeado por ellos.

 _–Mierda-._. Lentamente me acerqué a la puerta de salida y como lo esperaba, el lugar estaba siendo completamente rodeado de esas bestias sin raciocinio. Me encontraba en una posición bastante peligrosa, no podía salir, alrededor de unos doce infectados estaban frente a la puerta, aún no se daban cuenta de mi posición.

Con sigilo fui retrocediendo y minimizando el sonido de los cristales rotos del suelo, no me di cuenta que en el suelo había un pequeño clac-son, sin querer pisé esa cosa generando el peor sonido que habría escuchado en toda mi vida. Todos los infectados al escucharlo generaron su postura de caza, alborotándose e ingresando al supermercado.

Me limité a correr dentro del lugar, buscando una salida pero solo me encontré con el frigorífico, donde almacenan la carne de los animales, rápidamente abrí la puerta entrando en ese oscuro lugar y cerré la puerta. _._ Había quedado atrapado en el peor lugar de todos, tenía que buscar un método para salir de ahí. Sentía como esas cosas se lanzaban a la puerta tratando de derribarla pero por ahora les resultaba imposible _._

Caminé durante varios minutos dentro del lugar pensando que podría hacer, como podría distraerlos y alejarlos, pero mis ideas eran bastantes pobres ya que el espacio y lugar no me permitían ver ninguna posibilidad de salida. La única salida era por donde había entrado y la cual estaba llena de infectados, preparados y listos para tenerme de alimento.

El tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido, iba a comenzar a oscurecer dentro de tres horas, y esas cosas se ponen más bravas cuando está obscuro, no me quedaba más que esperar a que alguien viniese a rescatarme. Por un momento fugaz pasó por mi cabeza aquel pelinegro con esos ojos grises y cristalinos.

Lamenté un por un tiempo el no haber hecho caso a Oliver, él sabía que sería peligroso pero yo hice caso omiso. Quería ser de utilidad, quería llegar hacia donde estaban y demostrarle que era de necesario. _¿Por qué ahora estoy tratando de sacar este falso heroísmo?... ¿Qué estas sacando de mi Oliver?_. Preguntas que carecían de respuesta rondaban por mi cabeza.

Unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar por mis ojos al recordar a mi familia, a mi hermana _¿Acaso moriré ahora?._ No quería más, este encierro y la oscuridad que tenía en ella, más a esas bestias golpeando la puerta hacían que pensara en tonterías.

Mi respiración comenzara a faltar, mi vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa, el cuerpo ya no me respondía. _._

Cuando creía que iba a desmayar escuché el sonido de unos balazos, ese sonido me hizo volver a reincorporar, lo infectados que estaban en la puerta estaban yendo hacia ese sonido, podía sentir cada cuerpo de esas cosas caer, luego el sonido de las balas cesó y con ello el ruido de las bestias. Como si fuese una película en cámara lenta vi como abrían la puerta, haciendo que la luz entrara al cuarto oscuro en el que estaba. Una silueta familiar hizo su aparición.

 _-¡Oye, BLANCUCHO!, ¿Estas bien?, ¿te hicieron algún daño? -._

En ese momento no escuché las palabras del pelinegro, mi cuerpo reacciono de manera involuntaria, lo tomé de su chaqueta lo jalé hacia mí, abrazándolo con fuerza. Las únicas palabras que lograron salir de mi boca fueron ahogadas _. –Gracias…Oliver-._

Pude percibir como los brazos de aquel hombre rodeaban mi cuerpo, correspondiéndome el abrazo, tratando de consolar al débil yo de ese momento. _–Me alegro que estés bien, Nicolás -._

Quería que ese momento durara un poco más pero de forma brusca Oliver me toma de la mano jalándome hacia la salida. _–Salgamos rápido de aquí… se acabaron mis balas y no pude eliminar a todos ellos-_.

 _-puedes dispararles con esto ¿verdad?-_. Le entregué la pistola de clavos que estaba en mi cintura.

 _-De verdad me sorprendes, blancucho -._

Oliver toma el arma y comienza a disparar de manera certera a las cabezas de los infectados que quedaban. Sentía que aún me faltaba el aliento y que caería en cualquier momento pero, la mano de Oliver me sujetaba de tal manera, haciendo que tomara la fuerza que creía extinta y corriera a la par con él.

Ya no podía llevar la cuenta de la cantidad de infectados que había hecho caer el peli negro pero ya no había ninguno tras nosotros. Habíamos parado a descansar. Cuando observaba la mirada atenta del ojigris. Por mi cabeza pasó la idea de que aún debía seguir con fiebre y debía estar débil… .

Con vergüenza hacia mí mismo quería pedir disculpas y agradecer por lo que había hecho. Agachando la cabeza y mirando mi mano que aún no había sido soltada por el pelinegro, me dispuse a hablar.

 _-Oliver… lamento no haber escuchado lo que dijiste ayer en la noche… hice oído sordo a lo que decías… gracias por venir a rescatarme-._

 _-sí… aparte de ser un blancucho eres un sordo-._

Apreté la mano de Oliver. _–Estaba preocupado por ti y por francisca… quería ser de utilidad para ustedes dos ya que no quería exponerlos al peligro… pero… ja… igual lo hice… te expuse a ti, estando enfermo-._

 _-… Nicolás, mírame… -._

Levanté la cabeza mirando al peli negro, de pronto, su boca había ido a parar a mis labios, fue un breve beso. Cuando quitó sus labios su mirada estaba fija en mí, eso hizo que mi rostro se apenara un poco. La sangre recorrió a mi cara, estaba nervioso y avergonzado.

 _–Eres inteligente y cómo eres de inteligente eres igual de tonto, no necesitas demostrar que sirves para algo… en estos tiempos no te dan una medallita por tus logros… ya no estamos en un mundo para hacer eso… debes estar preocupado por sobrevivir… no por los demás… -._

 _-Tú acabas de salvarme de una muerte segura y dices que no debo preocuparme por los demás… -._

 _-Si… probablemente también sea alguien tonto e igual de inteligente-._

 _-Para serte sincero… No entiendo al punto que quieres ir -._

 _-Lo que trato de decir es que… ¡Agáchate!-._ Oliver me toma de la cabeza y me hace ir al suelo.

Al momento de ver el rostro de Oliver veo que su mejilla está sangrando por un corte. Algo lo había lastimado y no sabía que era hasta que pude observar como una chica con arco y flecha había hecho su aparición.


	5. Latente

_–Que hacen en mi territorio… respondan ahora-._ Una mujer de ropas ceñidas a su voluptuoso cuerpo nos apuntaba con arco y flecha dispuesta a disparar en cualquier momento. _–contaré hasta tres, si no responden disparare a uno de ustedes… uno… dos… -._

Parecía una broma de mal gusto, era ya la segunda vez que estaba siendo apuntado con un arma y viéndome obligado a dar explicaciones. _._ La mirada de la mujer era completamente decidida, no dudaría en ensartar la flecha a mi rostro o al de Oliver. Antes que decidiera abrir mi boca para poder explicar la situación el pelinegro dispara a las manos de la mujer haciendo que esta estuviera imposibilitada de disparar.

 _-Estábamos huyendo de los infectados, maldita perra -_. Mientras Oliver se levantaba, con una mueca de desagrado siguió hablando. _–No entiendo como alguien como tú pudo haber escapado de mis manos… estaba seguro que había eliminados a todos en esos tiempos -._

La mujer estaba con la mano pegada a su implemento, un clavo había atravesado su mano la cual tenía sujeta al mango del arco, mientras que el otro quedó insertado en su otra mano pegada al tronco del árbol que se encontraba al lado de ella, un claro rostro de dolor se hizo notar en su rostro. _–Tú eres… el maldito de ese día… -._ La mujer sabía contener el dolor, no había gritado en ningún momento, si lo hacía llamaría a los infectados y en su situación no se vería favorecida.

Oliver fue acercándose a ella con una furia asesina, volvió a disparar pero esta vez a sus brazos. La mujer los había recibido en seco _. –Hijo de… puta, ¿ahora… te gusta torturar a la gente disparándole clavos?, cambiaste el… modo… de operar -._ La mujer hablaba como si conociera a Oliver.

El pelinegro apuntó el arma a la cien de la mujer, diciendo palabras frías, llenas de rencor. _–Tratando de alejarme de la mierda que son ustedes y resulta que me encuentro con una de ellos… descuida, ya no te haré sufrir, no es así como yo trabajo. Ahora solo estaba evitando que le dispararas a mi nuevo compañero. Se perfectamente lo peligroso que son ustedes si tomase un descuido -._

 _–Tienes razón…jajajaja -._

Estaba completamente petrificado, mi cuerpo no se movía del suelo, no sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando, solo estaba observando como esas dos personas se observaban con odio incontenible. El actuar de aquel peli negro había cambiado de un segundo a otro.

 _–Blancucho, quiero que te voltees, no quiero que veas esto -._

 _¿No quiere que vea como le dispara? ¿A que vino eso de repente?. –Oye, no tienes que hacer esto, no tienes que matarla… no se bien lo que sucede pero asesinándola no lograras nada-._

 _–Trató de matarte, lanzó una flecha a tu cabeza, que suerte tuviste porque me di cuenta a tiempo… además tengo que pagar algo personal con esta rata -._

 _–… no… lo hagas… por favor -._

 _–… -._

 _–por favor -._

Al momento de pedir que no la asesinara, la mujer retira su brazo que estaba pegado al árbol, golpeando y quitando la pistola de clavos de su cabeza, esto hizo que Oliver soltara el arma y cayera al suelo. La mujer solo optó por correr hacia los arbustos lo más rápido ó en un instante, fue todo tan rápido.

 _-Mierda, se escapó…oye, blancucho… iré por ella, tu sigue por este camino y vas a llegar a la casa -._

 _-¿Planeas irte y seguir a esa mujer?, ¡PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA! No entiendo cómo te dejas llevar por esto, ella se fue, desapareció… ahora bien… seguiremos nuestro camino como si no hubiera pasado nada… debemos llegar rápido a donde francisca... de seguro debe estar preocupada -._

Si bien no sabía que problemas tenía con esa mujer, tenía claro que perseguirla no iba a solucionar nada. Oliver observa en dirección a donde había escapado, da un suspiro de mala gana _–Esa rata volverá… vendrá por mi cabeza-._ Siguió el camino que teníamos para llegar a la casa. Un silencio absoluto se hizo notar durante nuestro recorrido. Estaba delante de mí, al parecer no quería estar caminando a mi lado, seguía molesto. La verdad tampoco quería estar a su lado, su comportamiento al atacar a esa mujer me produjo un poco de miedo.

Ya pasando media hora, logramos llegar a la casa, no había ocurrido nada durante nuestra ausencia. Francisca abre la puerta y apenas me ve se lanza a mis brazos con mucha fuerza. Estaba preocupada por mi tardanza. El pelinegro entra yendo hacia las escaleras y entrando al cuarto en el cual estaba durmiendo. Da un pequeño golpe. Francisca brinca del susto.

 _-¿ha pasado algo mientras fue a buscarte? -._

 _-Algo así… -._

 _-¿está molesto contigo? -._

 _-… creo que no… -._

 _-¿Entonces con quién? -._

 _-Más tarde te explico lo que sucedió pero primero… -._ Le enseño la mochila-. _– ¡Ta daaa! Está lleno de latas de comida… latas de fruta, lo que no pude encontrar fueron botellas de agua… de la nada habían aparecido infectados, muchos… cometí un pequeño error cuando traté de salir del lugar, terminaron escuchándome y terminé encerrado en un refrigerador… ya sabes… de esos donde está la carne colgada… de un momento a otro aparece Oliver y me ayuda a escapar -._

 _-… Entonces Oliver está enojado porque… -._

 _-…Cuando veníamos de regreso apareció una mujer, al parecer la conocía, estuvo a punto de matarla pero logró escapar -._

 _-Trato de matar a algunos de ustedes dos… o el la atacó porque si -._

 _-Había lanzado una flecha hacía mí, Oliver logra darse cuenta y me hace esquivarla -._

En ese momento escuché como bajaban la escalera, el pelinegro me observa y luego observa la mochila. _–Sacaste buena mercancía de ese supermercado… ahora ¿qué comeremos para celebrar lo conseguido? -._

Al parecer se había calmado, de momento. Para seguir su juego respondo _–Lo que tú quieras, pero no exageres, no me gustaría de nuevo ir a ese lugar -._

 _-No te preocupes, a la próxima iré yo, estoy recuperado del todo -._

Su extraño humor, hizo que me tranquilizara. Ya no tenía esas ganas de matar, se podría decir que volvía a ser el que era al momento de conocerlo. Me quedé observando un momento hacia el suelo pensando si debía preguntarle quien era esa mujer o no, que es lo que había ocurrido antes de la infección… mejor dicho… antes de conocerle, pero no quería romper el buen ambiente que se estaba presentando, así que decidí hacerlo en otro momento.

 _–Oye blancucho, actúa rápido -._

 _-¿AH?... ¡mierda! -._ El pelinegro me lanza una lata de comida, que si no la hubiese tomado a tiempo me hubiese llegado de lleno a la cara. _–Por qué lanzas las latas cuando no estoy viendo… idiota-._

 _-Por algo te dije… "actúa RA-PI-DO" -._

 _-Jajajaja, de verdad actúan como si fuesen una pareja -._ Francisca había lanzado un comentario que hizo ponerme un poco nervioso.

La verdad no tenía idea de cómo llegó a esa conclusión. A pesar de su edad tiene claro lo que está diciendo, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo _. –Pe-pero que estás diciendo pequeña mocosa -._

Oliver se queda mirando serio y contesta. _–La verdad no me molestaría ser pareja de este… de igual forma… desde hace un buen tiempo que no eh tenido nada de diversión… -._ Aún sin quitar la mirada de encima, sonríe _. –Blancucho… lo nuestro podría funcionar, si pones de lo tuyo, claro… respóndeme… ¿te gustaría que te llamara cariño o mi amor? -._

Este era el colmo, no sabía cómo responder a lo que había dicho… Solo me limité a fruncir el ceño e irme a la cocina para preparar las latas de comida. La pequeña fue tras de mí.

 _-Vamos Nicolás, no te enojes, solo era una broma-._

 _._ Deseaba decirle eso a esta pequeña pero no podía. No era tan fácil. Además no estábamos en posición de tener algo de todas formas. Estamos en un tiempo donde la especie humana está sufriendo un cambio horroroso. Donde la gente solo busca sobrevivir… donde el gobierno ya no es lo que domina si no la ley del más fuerte. Como ese hombre de cabello blanco, _¡Es verdad!, debo decirles que nos están buscando._

Me giré rápidamente haciendo que francisca se golpeara con mi pecho. _– ¿Nicolás? ¿Tan molesto estas?... prometo que nunca más diré algo similar -._

 _-No francisca, no es eso… debo decirles algo a ustedes dos, algo se suma importancia… vamos, volvamos a donde está Oliver -._ Francisca, como sabiendo lo malo de la noticia me toma del brazo preocupada.

 _-Oliver… francisca… debo contarles lo que me sucedió antes de entrar a ese supermercado -._ El pelinegro se acomodó mientras que francisca se quedó a mi lado

 _-Y bien, que es lo que pasó… -._

 _-Nos están buscando… más bien… el líder del grupo que atacó el pueblo donde estabas francisca… -._

 _-Tu… como sabes eso… -._ La pequeña abrió los ojos como platos, comenzó a temblar del miedo.

 _-Me encontré con él, explicó que estaba buscando a quien mató a sus compañeros, tuve suerte de que no me matara, le mentí diciendo que no sabía quién había disparado a esos hombres… que estaba viajando solo, la verdad no sé si me creyó o no… aun así me dejó libre… -._ No quería decir que la estaban buscando, ya que con solo su miedo que transmitía al aferrarse aún más a mi brazo era suficiente pero, al perecer Oliver sabía que estaba ocultando algo así que fue directo al punto.

 _-Están buscando a la mocosa, verdad -._

 _-M-me e-están buscando… me quieren asesinar… -._

La pequeña solo cayó al suelo, asustada y con notables ganas de llorar, me puse en cuclillas para poder consolarla un poco. _–Nos está buscando a nosotros ya que fuimos quienes asesinaron a esos hombres… -._

 _-Ese hombre de cabello blanco… lo vi una vez… sé cómo actúa… no le gusta que sus "presas" se escapen… solo tienen que tener su permiso… te unes a él, te vuelves su juguete o te mata -._

Un sudor frío recorrió por mi espalda _._ Tantos pensamientos recorrieron mi cabeza hasta que la voz del oji gris hizo que reaccionara.

 _-Y bien blancucho… cuál es tu plan… que planeas hacer para evitar que nos encuentren -._

 _-¿Un plan? -._

 _-Claro… un plan… mientras antes nos alejemos de este lugar no nos asesinarán, que más simple que eso. Además, tú eres el de la cabeza que calcula… o ¿me equivoco? -._

Oliver tenía razón, no era momento de seguir de esta manera, tenía que pensar _. -…Tomemos en cuenta que solo hay dos formas de pasar "Marc petrié" la primera, es seguir por la carretera pero de seguro debe estar lleno de esos hombres… se descarta completamente… la segunda es la idea que tu comentaste ante ayer Oliver… rodear el lugar pero hay un problema… debemos hacerlo de noche… lo más seguro es que durante la noche protegen un sector más cerrado… probablemente se centren más en las casas que están cerca de la carretera… menos territorio el cual vigilar… más campo de visión para defender -._

 _-mmm… interesante… bien, esta misma noche pondremos el plan en marcha-._

 _-¿¡ESTA MISMA NOCHE?! -._

 _-¿¡ESTA MISMA NOCHE?! -._

Tanto francisca como yo gritamos al unísono. _–O-Oliver… no puede ser esta noche, aún sigues enfermo y debes estar cansado por la maratón que tuvimos hace un momento además de que debo ver el mapa para poder rodear el pueblo… tomar la ruta más segura-._

El pelinegro da un suspiro, se estaba molestando. _–Ya estoy bien, ya no necesito descansar… decaí solo porque no había dormido durante cinco días y lo de la ruta puedes hacerlo ahora mismo… ahora yo cocino y tú te pones a estudiar bien el mapa… oye tú, mocosa, prepara las cosas para que nos larguemos de aquí lo antes posible -._

La pequeña se levanta del suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y la nariz llena de moco _. –Primero me limpiare la cara, después ordenaré todo -._

Mientras francisca pasa por su lado, Oliver le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda _. –Con este dolor te puedes poner a llorar con razón… saldremos de esta rápido… apúrate -._

La joven abrió los ojos _, ¿acaso estaba levantándole el ánimo?_. Sorprendida de lo que el oji gris había hecho, era la segunda vez que el hombre le dirigía la palabra después del primer encuentro.

– _Esto es milagroso… estabas alegrando a esa niña… aunque de un modo extraño -._

 _–Tratar con mujeres no se me da muy bien… no… corrijo… no se me da bien tratar con seres humanos… de todas formas, apresúrate tú también, que tenemos el tiempo contado, piensa rápido por el lugar que debemos ir -._

 _–Ok -_. Asentí con la cabeza y me fui a la mesa con el mapa en mano y lápiz.

…

…

…

Un chico se encontraba recostado, atado de manos en el marco de la cabecera de la cama. Estaba en una posición un tanto reveladora, tenía puesta una polera larga sin mangas y bóxer. Sus piernas estaban en completo al descubierto. Anteriormente los seguidores de aquel peliblanco lo habían sacado de ese cuarto oscuro y desagradable pensando que si llegara a estar de mal humor cuando volviese de su búsqueda, descargaría su rabia con ese joven. La verdad esos seguidores respetaban de manera obsesiva a ese hombre fornido ya que fueron salvados de diferentes maneras gracias a él. Él les dio un propósito de vida, algo con lo que cumplir, sentir que a pesar de la infección tenían un futuro.

 _._ Estos dos hombres detestaban al chico que habían dejado en la cama pero, no podían hacerle nada ya que el hombre cual apreciaban estaba dispuesto a eliminar a quien tocara un pelo de ese joven debilucho.

Escucharon el sonido de llegada del jefe. Los dos muchachos corrieron hacia la entrada de esa casa al momento preciso de llegar el hombre de cabello blanco hace una imponente entrada.

 _-Buenas, mis cachorritos favoritos -._

 _-Buenas tardes, nuestro señor -._

 _-Ah… otra vez lo mismo… les dije que me llamaran por mi nombre, no quiero formalidades de ustedes dos… ustedes son mis seres favoritos y les di permiso para que me llamaran por mi nombre -._

 _-Lo lamento nuestro señor… desde el día en que nos rescató, con mi hermano hicimos el trato de llamarlo de esa forma, por el respeto y la lealtad que tenemos hacia usted -._

 _-Tch, hagan lo que quieran… idiotas -._

Por fortuna el fornido hombre estaba de buen humor, si no lo hubiese estado habría golpeado a esos dos por el simple hecho de no decir su nombre. Pero a esos "hermanos" no les hubiese molestado.

 _-Y bien… está oscureciendo, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, cerrar un poco el área y verificar la carretera, por si algún idiota se le ocurre pasar por ahí… hoy no quiero que me dejen un hombre o mujer vivo… ¡AH! Casi lo olvido, avísenme cuando esté lista la comida-._

 _-Entendido, nuestro señor -._

Mientras los jóvenes se dirigían a cumplir su labor el peliblanco subía la escalera con mucho ánimo ya que durante su búsqueda había encontrado a un chico interesante, una nueva forma de atraer a los infectados y a una mujer con su antebrazo y manos herida… que, por desgracia no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel hombre. Ni cuando le disparó a la columna imposibilitándola de que huyera.

El hombre era una bestia con las personas que encontraba inútiles, o que él, mediante su observación calculase su porcentaje de vida. Su porcentaje para que pudiese sobrevivir a este nuevo mundo.

Llegado a su habitación, abre la puerta encontrando la grata sorpresa que le habían dejado. Su obsesión tendida en la cama. Dispuesta a ser atacada en cualquier momento.

 _-Estos chicos saben lo que me gusta ver cuando llego de una larga caminata -._ El hombre había puesto una dulce sonrisa _. –Pero que tenemos aquí, un hombre de cabello azulado, tendido de manera provocativa en mi cama… ¿hace cuánto tiempo que estas así? -._

El joven debía responder, si no sufriría esos tratos que tanto le dolían. _–Poco… hace poco que me dejaron aquí -._

El peliblanco se acomodó al lado del delgado chico, observó sus muñecas, notando que tenía las muñecas irritadas y sus manos tenían un pálido color. El hombre lleva su manos a las sogas que tenían sujeto al chico. _–A veces estos chicos no saben cómo hacer un buen nudo, deben dejar un pequeño espacio para que tengas una apropiada circulación de sangre -._

Probablemente ya eran dos días seguidos en donde el fornido hombre era amable con él _. -Gracias… -._

 _-No hace falta que lo agradezcas, ya que lo que haré ahora te disgustará y te arrepentirás…pero~~ -_. El peliblanco puso su boca en la del chico, haciendo un prolongado beso que lentamente hacía al peli azul desistir de su inútil forcejeo. Lentamente fue tomado y cambiado de posición. El peliblanco se había recostado mientras que el peli azul estaba sobre él. _–… si dices mi nombre doy palabra que solo te haré lo mismo que cuando te bañé -._

El joven estaba sorprendido por la extraña conducta, estos días solo estaba siendo considerado con él. _._ Tal vez lo sí era eso o tal vez era algo momentáneo debido a su buen humor. En cualquiera de esos casos el peli azul sentía que algo estaba cambiando dentro de él, se sintió momentáneamente feliz de que le diese la opción de elegir algo.

 _-… solo debo decir tu nombre… ¿verdad? -._

 _-Si… solo debes decir mi nombre… pero dilo rápido que si te demoras un poco más, tú lindo culito será juguetito de mi pene -._

El joven avergonzado y asustado de lo que el peliblanco había dicho lleva su cabeza al cuello de este.

 _-¿puedo decirlo sin mirarte? -._

 _-…uuuuggghhhh… apúrate -._

Respiró de manera calmada y pronunció las palabras que el hombre que estaba bajo él quería escuchar. _–A-Ángel -._

El nombre de ese peliblanco era bastante contraproducente a lo que había hecho durante bastante tiempo, sus asesinatos, su crueldad, incluso antes de la infección. Su bello nombre estaba marcado por su horrible pasado, su presente y… su futuro.

 _-Muy bien… mi pequeño Johan, con esto tienes lo acordado y… ciertas libertades… te las explicaré luego de nuestro "momento feliz" -._


End file.
